Green and White
by shadowgirl78899
Summary: On a walk through Seabrook, Zed asks Addison an interesting question. One-shot. Pure Zeddison fluff. OH, LOOK, I'VE BEEN DRAGGED INTO THIS FANDOM, TOO!


A/N: Hey, guys, it's me again! This is a little one-shot I wrote to prove that I'm not dead. I KNOW that I've jumped fandoms again, but I just couldn't help it! I absolutely love the cute interracial relationship these two have. Don't ask me why I've been writing Disney fanfics lately because I have no answer. XD As for that person who was looking forward to another Karisa fic, it's coming! I also love Harry and Uma from Descendants 2, so if you know any good Huma fics, have written one, or are planning to/are writing one, please let me know! I'd love to read, read and comment on, or help you with/collaborate on any! BTW, fight me, but I didn't like this movie very much. I felt like it was rushed. But, I love Zeddison, so it's okay! Lol

I hope you enjoy this one shot!

 _Green and White_

That Saturday afternoon was bright and sunny, birds flying overhead and cicadas chirping all around.

Under the sun, a human girl and a zombie boy walked, their fingers intertwined.

The human girl, Addison, was giving the zombie boy, Zed, a tour of her hometown, Seabrook. He had already given her a (extremely short) tour of his own town, Zombietown (fitting name, right?), and Addison had decided that this would be a good way for both Zed to learn about the town he went to school in and for them to spend some time together.

"And, this is the ice cream parlor we had our first date in!" Addison said happily, stopping and pointing at a small, white building.

"Yeah, I remember," Zed recalled, smiling, "If you like vanilla, you'll love that place."

Addison smiled widely and continued to walk, taking Zed along with her.

"You know," Zed said, directing her attention from the buildings in front of them to him, "I just noticed something about Seabrook."

"What is it?" Addison asked.

She had lived in Seabrook ever since she was born. For 14 years, she had known no other place. If there was something to notice about Seabrook, she had noticed it, but she couldn't help but to wonder if Zed could have possibly noticed anything that she hadn't.

"There's a lot of light colors in Seabrook," he said, "especially white."

"Yeah," Addison agreed. He hadn't noticed anything that she hadn't after all. "That's because white symbolizes purity and innocence.

"Just like the holy citizens of Seabrook?" Zed asked sarcastically, making Addison giggle.

"Yep, just like the holy citizens of Seabrook." She agreed, her tone just as sarcastic.

"In fact, everyone in Seabrook is taught as kids that our favorite color has to be white," she continued, "Not pink, not yellow- just white. Don't believe me? Just ask anyone in Seabrook what their favorite color is, and they'll all say the same thing."

"What's your favorite color?" Zed asked her.

"White." She said, more by habit than to prove what she had just told him.

"No," Zed said, shaking his head, "I mean- what's your real favorite color?"

Addison bit her lip. If anyone heard her telling him what she was about to say, she would definitely get an earful from her parents.

"At first, I didn't really have one, but," she glanced over at him and gave him a knowing smile, "I think it's turning out to be green."

Zed smirked. It didn't take him any time to realize what she was referencing.

"Really?" He asked, feigning ignorance, "And is there any reason for that?"

"No, not really." Addison said, deciding to play innocent.

"What's yours?" She asked before he had a chance to reply.

"Mine used to be green, too," he told her, "but, now, I think it's..."

He stopped walking, leading her to do the same.

When she turned, confused, to look at him, his hand moved, twirling a strand of her hair around a long, pale finger.

"White." He finished, his brown eyes staring deeply into her piercing, blue ones.

Addison felt her breath hitch. Yet, somehow, she managed to choke out her next words:

"R-Really?" She asked, duplicating his response a minute ago, albeit stuttering on a couple of words, "A-And is there any reason for that?"

He chuckled.

"There just might be..."

And, suddenly, the distance between their lips was zero.


End file.
